


Death follows him

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was a charismatic soul, journalist, very popular and death kept following him.





	Death follows him

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to IwaOi Horror Week 2k19! I hope to follow through the whole week, but I gotta tell yall, I have a lot of issues with shit home and I haven't been writing for... Almost a year maybe.
> 
> Let's have a great week together!
> 
> Day one, He who masters all.

Iwaizumi Hajime was doing his long time dream, working with helping people, he was fresh out of school police, and he was happy to do good. He never turned down work, even if it was strange work hours, or extra long hours. Or even boring work. He kept telling himself, all work is needed to get done. He especially loved working night time, patrolling the streets. It might be tendering boring, things rarely happening in this town.  
"Officer, officer, please! Someone is following me, they are trying to kill me!"  
Hajime saw the long brunette running towards him, looking at him with pleading eyes. There were dark splatters over his face, he had a clue that it might be blood but in the bluish light from the street lamps, it almost looked like dark ink. And would he turn someone's call for help down? Never.  
"Come here, follow me to our station and we'll talk it through. What's your name?"  
"Oikawa Tooru."  
Hajime brought him in, for safety and get all the information. They needed to catch whoever was hunting him down. He would keep him safe.

Oikawa Tooru was a charismatic soul, journalist, very popular and death kept following him. Dead bodies were found, all of them with a slit throat and no signs of fighting. Hajime was on a hunt for a serial killer who had their eyes on the pretty brunette. He was grasping at straws, whenever he seemed to be just there, all evidence disappeared. It was frustrating, every time he thought of ending, Tooru seemed to pop up, encourage him. Flirt with him. He wanted to fix this, make their town safe once more. He was determined, he would get whoever it was.

You shouldn't sleep with your victims. Or develop feelings. Hajime did both, in too short amount of time. He wanted to be with him and protect him forever. Nothing should tear them apart. He would protect Tooru with his life and devote himself to it. He cared for him, and their attraction was igniting fires between them. After one of their heated moments, their eyes locked, Hajime carefully caressing his sweaty hair from his face. Tooru giggled softly.  
“I love you, Hajime. My Iwa-chan. My hero.”  
Hajime kissed him again. He loved him also.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan. I can't stop now."  
Hajime saw the silver hook being raised, gleaming in the moonlight. Tooru's eyes were sparkling with joy, a too wide smile on his lips. Hajime should have seen it coming. Death followed him everywhere, he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the truth was, he was at the right place. He was the killer.  
“Why Tooru?”  
He whispered, not afraid of him. But he made no attempt to run away.  
"I can't stop killing. I must pay the price for getting everything I want, it was the deal. 100 souls. I only have 75 left."  
Hajime closed his eyes. He fell in love with someone who already sold his soul.  
“I can’t help but enjoy it, love. But you are something special, a pure soul. I want you with me forever.”  
Their eyes met, Tooru’s eyes gleamed with mad and fondness. It was a strange combination.  
But...  
He loved him.  
"I want to be with you forever."  
He whispered before feeling a sharp pain in his throat, falling to the hard, cold ground. Tooru sighed and sat down next to his body, kissed his lips as they were turning blue, smearing out the blood from the deep cut in his throat.  
"I love you..”  
Tooru whispered before pouting slightly.  
“I think I’ll just keep you. Only 75 to go. And you will be with me forever, love.”  
Hajime closed his eyes as life left his body. He would be devoted to his love, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
